Sky-Shadow
Sky-Shadow is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by Kimberly Morris, it originally aired on September 18, 1986. Official Summary Eager to create his own spy, Mon*star orders his henchmen to kidnap Tally-Hawk so his circuits can be used in their new weapon. Story Mon-Star is getting frustrated with Tally-Hawks constant surveillance of Brimstar. He orders Hardware to get him his own bird that can be used to destroy the infernal Tally-Hawk. Fortunately Hardware already has a plan in motion. He has ordered a Sky-Shadow to be delivered to Brimstar that very afternoon; and once it arrives Hardware plans to outfit this vicious crab-clawed, bat-like bird with plate-armor and quantum powered thermal lasers. The only thing he needs to complete his flying nightmare is an internal scan of Tally-Hawk's internal control system. Their main priority from that moment on will be to capture Tally-Hawk and complete the scan. Meanwhile the SilverHawks note the arrival of a space freighter to Brimstar. The Sky-Shadow has been delivered, and Hardware is charged with capturing Tally-Hawk. So, he, along with Melodia and Windhammer start chasing the heroic bird across space. But the SilverHawks aren't about to let Tally-Hawk fall into Mon-Star's clutches and they race to confront the mob. While Melodia takes on the rest of the Hawks, Windhammer sends a space cyclone after Tally-Hawk capturing eventually the bird and escaping. Finding their comrade captured the SilverHawks assume a full frontal attack on the enemy. But Windhammer knocks the flying hawks cold with a space blizzard. The Copper-Kidd and Bluegrass are out of commission, but Quicksilver and the steel twins continue on to Mon-star's castle at the heart of Brimstar. Arriving first Hardware starts the scan of Tally-Hawk, nothing must interfere, so Mon-Star himself transforms and prepares to face the incoming Hawks. Quicksilver ends up facing off against Mon-Star solo while the twins search for Tally-Hawk. Unfortunately for him, Mon-Star is ready and attacks quickly with a blast from his deadly Lightstar. Hit right in the chest Quicksilver immediately becomes Mon-Star's willing slave. Gloating, Mon-Star leads the brainwashed Quicksilver to the incarcerated Tally-Hawk. But just as things look their bleakest the steel twins, Steelhreat and Steelwill, arrive. Hardware quickly shuts the blast door sealing the twins outside, and even though they start methodically pounding their way into the lab, the door hold just long enough for the scan to be completed and the evil Sky-Shadow to be readied for battle. Blasting in the steel twins free both Tally-Hawk and the Sky-Shadow before sub-coming to Mon-Star's deadly Lightstar. Now, three of the SilverHawks are under Mon-Star's evil command. But Tally-hawk has escaped, and Hardware isn't sure whether the scan and transfer were completed. It'll have to come down to a brawl between tally-Hawk and Sky-Shadow to see who can win the day. As both birds fly through space they seem evenly matched in both will and firepower. Back on the planet's surface though the steel twins use their telepathic ability to combine their mental strength and break free of the Lightstar's grasp. Then they free Quicksilver, and the three SilverHawks head off to find their avian compatriot. Overhead the two birds fight for their very survival. But when it looks like the end for Tally-Hawk, along come the Mirage, finally back on track, and Bluegrass lays down a quick power chord to knock down Sky-Shadow and give Tally-Hawk another chance, and that's a shot not passed up either. Tally-Hawks lasers Sky-Shadow into a free-falling short circuit. The rest of the SilverHawks escape the Brimstar leaving Hardware to try to put his pet back together, and Mon-Star to fume about losing once again. Characters *Tally-Hawk *Hardware *Mon-Star *Yes-Man *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper Kidd *Bluegrass *Stargazer *Melodia *Windhammer *Sky-Shadow Vehicles * Miraj * Limbo Limo Locations *Hawk Haven *Brimstar Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd an image of the Earth in his spaceship simulator and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What do we call the spinning motion of a planet on its own axis? Ans = Rotation Points = 6 Qn 2. How long does it take the Earth to make one complete rotation? Ans = 24 Hours Points = 5 Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS *Vol. 3: SilverHawks - Sky Shadow DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes